


The Best Revenge

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No Spoilers</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Best Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> No Spoilers

Title: The Best Revenge  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: #115: Happily Ever After  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: No Spoilers  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Best Revenge

~

“He’s done it!” Remus cheered, grabbing Severus. “Harry’s killed Voldemort! The war is over!”

Severus opened his mouth to issue a scathing comment, but Remus chose that moment to capture his lips in a passionate celebratory kiss.

When Severus finally managed to extricate himself, albeit reluctantly, from Remus’ embrace, he looked around self-consciously, spotting the Weasley twins exchanging money. He flushed, opening his mouth to blast them, but Remus brushed the hair back from his face, distracting Severus.

“Ignore them,” he whispered. “Just think, we can be together now.”

Severus nodded. They did say living well was the best revenge.

~


End file.
